Guidé par les fesses de Kabuto
by lunny
Summary: Quand on fantasme sur quelqu’un et que la lessiveuse tombe en panne, ça donne du yaoi ! Une histoire pas très nette mais délire oblige ! OrochimaruxKabuto


**Titre :** Guidé par les fesses de Kabuto.

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, mais je les ai commandés pour Noël, mais je les ai pas reçu (Kabuto : T'as pas été très sage non plus…)

**Résumé :** Quand on fantasme sur quelqu'un et que la lessiveuse tombe en panne, ça donne du yaoi ! Une histoire pas très nette mais délire oblige ! OrochimaruxKabuto

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon, humour aussi je crois… La fic est carrément vulgaire désolé mais je me suis complètement lâché avec Orochimaru.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un yaoi, donc les gens que ça gênent peuvent faire demi-tour vite fait. Il y a du lemon donc âmes sensibles demi-tour

**Note :** Bon, je sais, j'avais dit que j'était pas prêt de recommencer avec les lemons, mais bon… moi, j'ai voulu refaire un KabutoxOrochimaru et bonheur pour certains ou malheur pour d'autres, ben, j'ai replongé du côté obscur du yaoï, très attirant ce côté d'ailleurs. La fic n'a aucun scénario cohérent, c'est juste le titre qui m'est venu à l'esprit en me réveillant et je me suis dit que j'écrierai un truc dessus, donc c'est pas à prendre sérieusement. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je mords pas ! Ah oui, je crois qu'un Orochimaru se débattant avec ses hormones est très improbable donc, il est totalement OOC.

Bonne lecture !

Non, franchement c'était injuste, très injuste, trop injuste. Pourquoi la lessiveuse était tombée en panne ? Hein, franchement, en plein mois d'août en plus. Ça pouvait pas attendre septembre ? La lessiveuse m'en veut, c'est pas possible… Pourtant je lui ai été fidèle ! J'utilisais la plus chère des lessives, je l'utilisais avec soin, je ne mélangeais jamais le blanc et les couleurs, je la faisais entretenir… Et pourtant, elle m'avait abandonné, elle nous avait abandonné. Faut dire qu'elle datait du premier Hokage la vieille, mais franchement rendre l'âme en août quand on en a le plus besoin, quand nos vêtements puent la sueur à dix kilomètres à la ronde et que même un gosse enrhumé nous sentirait venir, enfin les gamins enrhumés en plein mois d'août ça court pas les rues mais bon. Et la nouvelle machine qui arrive que demain… Je tiendrai pas, pas possible, je vais lui sauter dessus c'est plus tenable. Bon, j'avoue, c'est ma faute et celle de la machine à laver. J'aurai jamais du demander ça, mais aussi je savais pas qu'il était aussi bien foutu… Je m'en doutais, mais je savais pas, vous saisissez la nuance ?

Quand je m'en doutais, c'était tranquille, je m'imaginais de trucs pas très nets, en faisant semblant de regarder le plafond, ça serait mauvais qu'on croit que je pense, parce que franchement, je leur aurai répondu quoi quand il m'aurait demandé à quoi je pensais : C'est pas vos oignons, occupez vous plutôt de vos couilles, jolie phrase, hein ? Mais après on dira que je maltraite mes hommes, alors je fais semblant de m'ennuyer. Faire semblant, je suis très fort, ça arrive très souvent que je fasse semblant de regarder le plafond, je suis un homme qui s'imagine des trucs pas très nets toute la journée faute de pouvoir les faire, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, vous connaissez le kamasoutra ? C'est mon cousin qui la fait. Pourtant sa vie sexuelle était aussi désertique que le Sahara avant d'écrire, je me demandais même si l'avait déjà sauté quelqu'un… Mais vu la tête qui se tire, l'avait intérêt à avoir de l'imagination, faut dire que chez lui ça devait pas être la fête tout les jours, avoir sa main pour seule amie… pitoyable, mais ça doit être de famille, moi aussi je suis pitoyable… Bon, sans me vanter, je suis comme même beau, j'ai pas non plus le profil d'un mannequin mais on me dirait pas non… Surtout si j'ai des armes avec moi… Mais ça doit faire combien de temps que j'ai rien foutu… Un an ? Deux ? Peut-être plus ? Aussi, je suis comme même recherché par la quasi totalité des ninjas du continent, ça m'apprendras à faire des conneries… ça aide pas beaucoup d'être en danger de mort perpétuelle pour assouvir ses pulsions hormonales. Enfin, pour mon cousin ça s'est arrangé, il m'envoie ses nouvelles positions de temps en temps, vu qu'il a du fric, les fille lui tournent autour, il peut assouvir ses pulsions hormonales, lui ! Monde cruel ! Et foutue lessiveuse…J'en peut plus, je vais lui sauter dessus… Tiens, je me rappelle, un jour, il est tombé sur un croquis de mon cousin, il voulait s'attaquer à un nouvel ouvrage : Le kamasoutra gai… Il m'avait envoyé le croquis, l'autre est tombé dessus par hasard, vu que je laisse tout traîner… Je crois qu'il n'est jamais devenu aussi rouge, j'aurais presque ça trouvé mignon, par contre c'était vraiment bandant, j'ai passé un quart d'heure sous l'eau froide pour me calmer correctement… Foutues pulsions… Je peux lui pardonner d'avoir rougi autant, la figure était très inspirée, je me demande si mon cousin est gai et si il est en manque… Bon, je crois qu'au final il contrôle ses pulsions aussi bien que moi… Mais bon, imaginer c'est pas si mal, tu peux t'arrêter quand c'est vraiment gênant, mais quand tu le vois et ben tu peux plus détourner les yeux.

Je suis un con, un idiot fini, un clown raté, un imbécile de première… Mais fallait bien que mon odorat survive, pas qu'il est vraiment utile mais bon c'est déjà un plus dans les combats. Maintenant, faut que je me crève les yeux, je vais pas résister… Je vais lui sauter dessus. C'était mon idée, j'assume, c'est la faute de ma machine à laver, j'assume, mais si j'ai des pulsions, c'est à cause de lui et c'est pas juste ! Stupide, je suis stupide. Pour que mon odorat survive j'ai demandé à tous les hommes de ne porter que le strict minimum sur eux pour abaisser l'odeur. Enfin, le strict minimum a ses limites, comme au moins un pantalon. Donc tout mes fidèles ninjas et que j'en ai rien à beurrer d'eux, étaient tous en pantalon et torse nu. Moi aussi, fallait bien montrer l'exemple, et lui aussi, parce qu'il m'est fidèle que dans le sens hiérarchique malheureusement. Le voir torse nu… c'est comme… un pot de Nutella qu'on vous fout devant vous et qu'on vous interdit de bouffer…

Pas possible, vous tournez la tête et vous avez l'impression de le revoir, impossible d'échapper à sa vision, alors fatalement, vous le matez en attendant que quelque chose se passe… n'importe quoi… le plus souvent y se passe rien donc vous tendez la main pour le saisir et bien sûr là votre mère arrive et vous engueule en vous traitant de goinfre. Je me ferais sûrement pas traité de goinfre, plutôt de pervers, mais je ne crois pas serait-ce un jour que j'oserais tendre la main et bouffer ce pot de Nutella, enfin plutôt ce torse qui me fait fantasmer comme jamais, rien qu'avec un torse, je m'imagine des trucs louches, devrait peut-être écrire des livres comme mon cousin… Bon, en fait ma résolution de ne pas tendre la main et le bouffer tout cru n'a tenu que deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en deux semaines vos réserves de vêtements ne tiennent pas bien longtemps en pleine chaleur et sans lessiveuse. Donc, on est obligés de fouiller les fond de son armoire pour trouver quelque chose à mettre et que ça empeste pas. Alors vous ressortez ce que vous pouvez pas mettre habituellement au boulot, parce que l'air de rien, on travaille et que ça la fout mal d'être le big boss et de se ramener en jogging comme si vous alliez faire votre footing. Jogging par ailleurs qui n'arrête pas de descendre, pas à ma taille ou j'ai maigri… C'est la première fois que je le met, un cadeau de Kisame pour se foutre de ma gueule sûrement, il me restait plus que ça, alors j'ai pas fait la fine bouche, mais j'arrête pas de me contorsionner dans tout les sens sur mon siège pour éviter qui descende trop. Le pire c'est qu'il est très serré su l'entrejambe, alors si y a mes pulsions hormonales qui se manifestent, et ben je suis dans la merde la plus totale, et en plus devant la moitié des mes ninjas pas très nombreux mais ça serait la honte de ma vie… Kisame est un mec complètement tordu, j'en suis sûr. Mais bon, c'est comme même amusant, je savais pas que Fye avait des tendances travesti, parce que sa jupe, elle est vachement courte, il a de belles jambes… ou que Ashura pouvait porter des collants et que ça, vu comment il matte les jambes de Fye, je serai pas le seul à me taper la honte… Et je savais pas que lui, il avait un aussi beau cul. Oh putain, ce pantalon lui moule trop bien les fesses, je veux être un pantalon ! Heu, celui de lui pas n'importe qui, ça la foutrait mal d'être le pantalon de Sarutobi… Herk… Je vais faire des cauchemars ! Non, je veux être son pantalon à lui et je m'en fous de passer à la lessiveuse à 180° tant que je suis son pantalon ! Je me demande si il porte quelque chose en dessous ? Putain, faut que j'arrête, parce que de un : je bave, discrètement mais je bave. De deux : Je vais pas me taper un érection maintenant, parce que là avec ce pantalon, ça se verra comme si c'était écrit sur mon front que je suis un pervers. De trois : Faut pas lui sauter dessus pendant qu'il expose son plan pour attraper Sasuke, et franchement, à cet instant j'en ai absolument rien à foutre de l'attraper tant que lui, il porte un pantalon aussi sexy. Je crois que j'ai absolument rien à foutre de ce qu'il dit, parce que vu qu'il se tient les mains derrière le dos et dans la position du parfait soumis et avec l'air assez gêné, je vais pas résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus. L'air gêné ça vient sûrement du fait

Que je le regarde fixement depuis qu'il a commencé, d'ailleurs je peux voir du coin de l'œil que je suis pas le seul, y a un mec dont j'ai oublié le nom et que j'en ai rien à foutre qui fait pareil. Moi, ça peut passer pour de l'intérêt pour son plan, mais l'autre, il le matte sans vergogne. J'ai envie de lui en foutre une dans la gueule, on ne le matte pas comme ça ! L'est à moi ! Chasse gardée tu connais ? C'est moi le boss ici ! Ah et je peux même pas lui dire en pleine face, pas juste…

En fait, je me suis même pas présenté, bon en fait je suis le best, le roi, le génie, craint et respecté de tous, my name is Orochimaru !Comment ça je me monte la tête, vous voulez une démonstration ? Pas que ça à faire, j'ai un superbe beau cul à mater, moi ! Cul qui est pas encore tourné vers moi, vu que le propriétaire est en train d'exposer son plan à l'assemblé en général et à moi en particulier. Bah, y reste son torse à mater, l'ai beau… Imberbe, blanc et maigre, j'ai vraiment trop envie de le goûter, et puis son jean est taille basse, je peux clairement voir ses hanches, et puis hum… Je me demande si il est aussi beau quand il se cambre…

Vous êtes encore là ? L'est beau, hein ? Comment ça qui ? Bon, je crois que l'on va reprendre depuis le début. Je m'appelle Orochimaru, le premier qui fait une blague je l'assomme, est j'ai un problème, un très beau, euh gros, problème qui s'appelle Kabuto. Kabuto, qui c'est ? Beauuuuuu, euh, je gagatise là… Ben, déjà c'est mon bras droit, dommage que je me branle de la main gauche… comment ça : blague vaseuse, pas ma faute, je suis en manque. Bon pour faire court, ben c'est mon fidèle bras droit que je voudrais fidèle dans tous les points de vue si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Vous voyez pas ? Je vais expliquer ça très simplement : Je le veux dans mon lit, dans une forêt, un mur, un ascenseur, un champs, une falaise, un ravin, un manoir, n'importe où mais je le veux ! Et ouais, je suis tout terrain, mais malheureusement, vouloir c'est pas avoir… sniff, pas juste, je vais plus tenir, je vais le violer, pas possible autrement… Le séduire ? Moi, le mec qui a du tuer des milliers de types le sourire aux lèvres, séduire ? Draguer, à la limite mais séduire ! Comment on fait ? Des fleurs et des chocolats ? Laissez tomber, il est allergique aux fleurs et il aime pas le chocolat parce que ça l'oblige à faire des exercices après pour ne pas grossir… Hum, je pourrai lui proposer un nouveau type d'exercices, ceux qu'on peut faire partout à n'importe quelle heure tant que l'autre et d'accord, avec quelques accessoires genre menottes, fouet et des trucs dans ce genre là…

Faut pas non plus oublier que je suis en réunion là… Et qu'en plus j'ai un pantalon super serré à l'entre jambe… Respirer, c'est l'essentiel, penser à autre chose… Non, pitié, il se retourne, ne pas regarder ses fesses, ne pas regarder ses fesses… Tiens, il a une goutte de sueur qui descend, allez, je vais la suivre ça va me distraire. C'est presque érotique cette goutte solitaire quoi descend, ça donne envie de l'avaler et de refaire le chemin inverse, elle lui vient de la base du cou, elle descend sa colonne vertébrale, doucement, je parie qu'il frisonne, en plus elle est froide ça se trouve, ça doit faire penser à une caresse. Pourtant sa voix ne change pas, toujours aussi assuré, il montre le plan de Konoha affiché et explique comment faire pour attraper le gamin. Personne ne semble l'écouter, mais peut-être est-ce parce que je suis obsédé par cette goutte d'eau que je ne m'en rends pas compte, ça se trouve tous écoutent, mais pas moi… Elle atteint la fin de la colonne vertébrale elle se dirige vers la raie des fesses que je peux apercevoir, et va se perdre dans son pantalon. Il tremble légèrement, je souris, il semble ne pas être insensible à cette caresse… Et merde, vu que j'ai suivi la goutte de sueur, et ben, j'ai les yeux scotchés sur son cul, merde qu'il est beau… Eh minute, la goutte de sueur elle se balade peut-être sous son pantalon là… Je veux être une goutte de sueur ! Sur Kabuto bien sûr, ça me ferait mal d'être une goutte de sueur sur Jiraya, pas assez intéressant. Comment ça pas possible de choisir la goutte de sueur de qui on veut être ? Rien à foutre du cycle de l'eau moi ! Tout ce que je veux c'est me balader sur Kabuto tranquillement… Ouais, je sais qu'il y a d'autres façons de le faire mais c'est celle qui a le plus de chance de réussir…

Il a terminé, je crois, il se retourne, s'incline vers moi et m'annonce qu'il a terminé… J'avais raison, mais je peux lui demander de me ré expliquer, parce que là, sérieusement, j'ai rien écouté… Faudrait déjà que je décolle mon regard de l'extrémité de son pantalon, non ? Ça doit être gênant pour lui… Allez ! Relever le regard, sans s'arrêter et pas aussi lentement, il va croire que je le matte ! Je suis con, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Allez, courage, tu doit ignorer les tétons, allez continues… Je sais que je dois être ridicule à m'encourager tout seul, mais vu que vous, vous ne voulez pas le faire… Comment ça de la mauvaise foi ! Mais je vous emmerde avec un grand E ! J'ai un sale caractère et alors ? Je suis pas un télétubies moi ! Je suis un des grands méchants de l'histoire ! C'est pas parce que je fantasme sur un mec que je suis devenu automatiquement devenu un gentil ! D'ailleurs, fantasmer c'est plutôt le rôle du méchant ! Quoi ? Les méchants sont plus rapides pour l'action ! Mais moi c'était pas prévu que je fantasme sur lui ! Moi, j'étais bien pénard avant que ma libido se réveille ! Bon en attendant faut que je continue mon ascension. Ouais ! Je suis arrivé aux lèvres… Merde… Elles sont trop belles… Allez Orochimaru courage ! Tu as tué des milliers de gens pas des lèvres qui vont t'arrêter, relève la tête ! Enfin, j'ai réussi, je le regarde dans les yeux… Pas mon jour… Il me fait l'air hyper coupable et …j'ai envie de le sauter. L'air coupable ça doit être du au fait que j'ai mis dix minutes pour lever la tête, l'a du prendre ça comme un signe d'énervement et pas comme signe qu'il est très désirable et que je veux le sauter…Je dois chialer ou me marrer ? Bon, si j'ai envie de le sauter, c'est pas nouveau, c'est juste que l'air coupable ça vous donne tout de suite envie de le rassurer, de la meilleur des façons qui soit… Je suis pervers, je sais, et un pervers en manque ça devient un obsédé…

Bon, allez faut que j'ouvre la bouche pour… je vais pas lui demander de tout répéter, ça serait pas gentil… Mais d'un côté si on passe au suivant il va s'asseoir et moi je pourrais plus le mater en toute impunité… Bon allez, tu te lances :

-Heu…

On ne rigole pas s'il vous plaît pour quelqu'un qu savait pas quoi dire c'est déjà un début… Un début merdique mais un début, allez je continue parce que de un, j'ai l'air très con la bouche ouverte et de deux, Kabuto va te faire la gueule si je trouve rien à dire, Allez je me lance une seconde fois :

-En fait…

DRRRIINNNNGGGGG

Merci chère sonnerie, je te remercie humblement, je sais que t'es que là que pour annoncer l'heure de la bouffe mais je te remercie. Quoi ? Ça vous étonne ? Faut bien une heure pour bouffer, autant que tout le monde le fasse ensemble. Dans la joie et la bonne humeur qui dirait l'autre. Donc on bouffe tous à la même heure, mais pas forcément au même endroit, parce que de un, ça abaisse l'odeur insupportable de la sueur et de deux, personne à envie de se taper les autres à cette heure sacrée, enfin y en a qui en profite pour se bécoter. Oh, je l'ai envie… Ouais, je pourrais faire pareil mais franchement, vous me voyez dire à Kabuto : Tu viens, on vas bouffer, je pourrais te sauter dessus entre l'entré et le dessert ! Pas faisable, j'aurai l'air con à demander ça. Orochimaru ne demande pas, il a. Et moi, ce que je veux c'est Kabuto et avant que cette foutue nouvelle lessiveuse arrive, foi de serpent ! Pourquoi je m'y mets que maintenant ? Parce qu'il y a cette andouille de ce type dont je me rappelle plus le nom, qui se rapproche dangereusement de ma proie. Je n'ai pas peur de la concurrence, mais je l'ai choppé avant, donc il est à moi ! Je suis vachement possessif quand je veux. Même avec quelque chose qui n'est pas encore à moi, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Tout le monde commence à déguerpir, ils ont tous la dalle à ce que je vois. Je m'approche de Kabuto et de mon ennemi numéro un à partir d'aujourd'hui. Kabuto est de dos, et il a l'air très appétissant, j'ai hâte de le goûter. Mais faut que je me débarrasse de l'autre avant, j'ai un plan, et il risquerait de le compromettre. J'entends mon ennemi désigné demander à Kabuto si il veut se joindre à lui, d'une manière vraiment pas commune. Quand vous demandez ça, vous n'êtes pas à cinq centimètre du visage de l'autre ? Vous ne murmurez pas ça comme si vous l'invitiez à le rejoindre dans une chambre d'hôtel ? Vous ne passez pas votre langue sur votre lèvre comme si vous alliez le bouffer ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vous conseille d'arrêter parce que ça ressemble plus à une proposition d'une partie de jambes en l'air qu'à autre chose. Je ne vois pas le visage de Kabuto, il recule et me percute de dos. Je peux sentir ses fesses malgré les tissus nous séparant, et c'est vraiment excitant, mais faut que je penses à autre chose, parce que moi, j'ai toujours le pantalon serré à l'entrejambes. Kabuto se dégage en s'excusant avant même de se retourner. Quand il le fait, il se fige presque une demi seconde, puis il s'incline en répétant ses excuses. Il est mignon quand il a eut les joues qui rougissaient en se rendant compte que c'était moi… Rectification, il est tout le temps mignon surtout quand il rougit. Je me savais pas aussi romantique, ou c'est simplement le fait que je sois en manque ? Le mec, dont je me rappelle plus le nom et que je devrais apprendre pour lancer une éventuelle tentative d'assassinat par mes subordonnés, s'incline à son tour et se relevant et s'adressant à Kabuto qui lui tourne le dos :

-Alors, tu acceptes ?

Kabuto prend une teinte encore plus rouge, sûrement du au fait que l'autre vient de passer sa langue sur sa joue. Il ne se tourne toujours pas vers lui et me lance un regard suppliant. Je crois comprendre par ses mimiques, qu'il n'est pas très d'accord mais que l'autre est vraiment collant, donc, il me supplie de l'aider. Je vais pas me mettre à sauter de joie partout, ça ferait louche. Je lui lance un regard entendu, essayant de cacher ma joie et de calmer ma libido qui commence à se faire des idées pas très saines. Je m'approche de Kabuto, le prend par les épaules et l'emmène contre moi. Nous faisons maintenant face à l'autre, moi ayant posé un bras possessif, mais pas trop pour pas qu'il s'en rende pas compte, autour de ses épaules. Je lance un regard peiné à l'autre, vu que Kabuto me regarde aussi, je vais pas faire le regard de meurtrier tout de suite, il pourrait comprendre que si il a échappé à l'autre, il ne m'échappera pas. Et je commence d'une voix presque contrite, que je suis bon comédien, je sais :

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais...

Une idée, vite, très vite, je vais lui dire que c'est moi qui vais assouvir mes pulsions et pas lui, ou qu'on avait prévu de fêter la sortie du livre de mon cousin en essayant quelques positions. Me rappeler d'un truc, n'importe quoi, je sais :

-… Je voudrai que Kabuto me ré explique son plan, je crois ne pas avoir bien saisi.

Kabuto pousse un mini soupir de soulagement, je sens que ses muscles se détendent, c'est agréable de l'avoir contre moi, mais… ça doit être encore plus agréable d'être encore plus proche… Ne pas sourire, ne pas réveiller sa libido, ne pas le sauter tout de suite… C'est dur, sans jeu de mot bien sûr. L'autre abandonne, s'incline et se barre. Sûrement parce que tandis que Kabuto soupirait, je lui ai lancé le regard de la mort qui tue, du mec en manque et qui faut pas énerver, et que j'ai prononcé sans faire de bruit :

-Chasse gardé.

Il était obligé d'abandonner, c'est moi le patron ! Le mec disparaît de la salle. Kabuto s'éloigne de moi. Et merde, il fait 40° et j'ai froid là… Je suis pas normal ou je suis en manque… Peut-être les deux au fond. Il s'incline et me remercie, m'explique que l'autre n'arrêtait pas de le coller, que ça devenait gênant… Et moi, j'écoute… Et je matte en même temps, vous croyez quoi ? Y a mon fantasme non assouvi sous mes yeux et vous voulez que je le regarde dans les yeux ? Pour louper ce foutu torse que j'ai envie de mordre, sucer, embrasser, lécher… Vous pouvez crever si ça vous dit, mais moi je matte parce que pour l'instant, je peux pas avoir, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps…

-Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir menti, continue Kabuto qui est vraiment très désirable.

-J'ai pas menti, je le coupe vivement.

Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés, j'ai automatiquement levé la tête quand j'ai dit ça. Je rajoute tranquillement :

-Je n'ai pas bien saisi ton plan. Je voudrai que tu me le ré explique.

Il rougit vivement et s'excuse. Il se dirige vers la carte de Konoha. Je m'assois sur le siège que j'occupais il y a quelques minutes. Il me tourne le dos et montrant le plan, il recommence son explication. Il a une baguette de maître à la main, vous savez les longues baguettes en métal, on tire dessus et ça s'agrandit ? Je me demande si elle a d'autres utilités, ça rapetisse ça se rallonge… Bizarre mais ça me fait penser à autre chose… Kabuto pointe des endroits sur la carte tout en continuant à parler. J'ai rien écouté, pas possible de se concentrer avec des fesses pareilles devant vous. Tiens je me rappelle pas m'être levé, ni n m'être approché… Je relève le visage, j'ai la nuque de Kabuto dans mon champ de vision. Je peux la voir très précisément… Elle est si blanche, elle doit marquer facilement… Il doit sentir mon souffle dans son cou, pourtant il ne réagit pas… Je me sens des allures de Dracula… J'ai envie de le mordre. Puis ça fait un moment qu'il continue son monologue, sa voix est trop hachée pour être normale. Il serait troublé ? Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres… Il est à ma merci… Il est entièrement à moi… Je ne crois pas avoir eut plus belle occasion. Une goutte de sueur se forme à la base de son cou, là ou ses cheveux prennent naissance. Elle coule doucement le long de la nuque. Je crois que je vais m'amuser aujourd'hui… Je souffle dessus pour qu'elle soit plus rapide. Il ne réagit pas et continue son plan. La goutte descend pour rejoindre sa colonne vertébrale, je souffle encore, elle descend…

Je suis agenouillé maintenant, la goutte va se perdre dans son pantalon, je pose doucement mes mains sur ses hanches, et approche ma bouche à la lisière de son pantalon, et doucement pour le faire frissonner, j'avale cette goutte d'eau… ça peut peut-être vous semblez dégueulasse, mais moi je trouve ça érotique… Elle est froide cette goutte et pourtant j'ai plus chaud. Sa peau est douce, elle à un goût bizarre, je serai pas le définir mais j'adore ce goût… Je l'adore… Et lui, il continue à faire semblant, c'est admirable, mais il ploiera bientôt sous mes caresses. Je remonte lentement, suivant le chemin inverse de la goutte, posant des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, je goûte cette peau dont j'avais tellement envie, je l'embrasse, la suçote, la lèche, la mords même… Je savais pas qu'il résisterait si longtemps, il semble ne pas vouloir se plier à ma volonté… J'e le ferais plier, c'est moi le patron, non ? Voyons voir si notre petit Kabuto résistera bien longtemps. Je suis arrivé à la base de son cou. Ma bouche s'approche de son oreille, mes mains toujours sur ses hanches, je murmure :

-J'en ai absolument rien à foutre de Sasuke pour l'instant…

Il s'arrête de parler, il ne bouge plus, je sens tout son corps crispé... Je le détendrai bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, je peux voir son visage se crisper, il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, pas bon ça, je veux l'entendre moi ! Je me colle soudainement à lui tendit qu'il essaye avec toute la volonté du monde de ne pas gémir. Mais toute la bonne volonté du monde ne me résisterait pas… Je frotte mon érection contre ses fesses, je le vois rougir, il al les yeux fixés sur le plan de Konoha…Mais il doit sûrement pas le voir ou du moins je vais faire en sorte qu'il l'oublies. Je murmure tout contre son oreille en continuant de me frotter à lui :

-Je préférerai que l'on s'occupe plutôt de ça…

Il lâche sa baguette de maître (celle qui tient dans la main bande de pervers !) , elle tombe sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. Je profite qu'il soit… étonné ? Paralysé ? Je l'ignore, quelque chose dans ce genre là, pour le mordre sauvagement dans le cou. Il lâche un cri de surprise. J'en profite pour lui laisser une marque à la base du cou. Il ne cri plus, il gémit même. Je sais, je suis fort, beau et intelligent, il aurait pas pu m'échapper, surtout que je suis en manque. Je suis diabolique, mais ça vous avez du le remarquer. Bon la première étape est passée, on passe à la seconde…

Tandis que je suce son cou, je promène mes mains sur son ventre, lui infligeant des caresses. Je pince ses tétons, il gémit encore et encore, et c'est pas près de s'arrêter…Je délaisse son cou pour mordiller le lobe de son oreille, je remarque qu'au passage il a une belle trace rouge sur le cou… Je promène mes mains encore plus bas, je laisse mes mains tourner autour de son nombril. Il se fait pressant, il frotte ses fesses sur mon membre. Ça va devenir très intéressant à partir de maintenant… Je le pousse sans ménagement contre le mur. Il s'étale contre la carte. Je me colle à lui et ondule des hanches, il me supplie… J'adore quand on me supplie… Mais, la moitié du temps je finis par tuer la personne qui me supplie… Mais, là, j'ai vraiment envie d'accéder à ses désirs… Je cherche à tâtons la fermeture de son jean, après avoir balader ma main dans des endroits très intéressants, je la trouve, je l'ouvre sans ménagement. Je me recule pour le faire glisser le long des ses jambes, et tout ça sans m'agenouiller… Mmmmh ! Il était nu sous son jean… Il a des fesses vraiment parfaites. Je me recolle à lui sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Je fais tranquillement glisser mon pantalon au sol, toujours collé à lui. Moi non plus j'avais rien sous mon pantalon…Je lui tend deux de mes doigts. Sa tête est à quelques centimètres du mur. Il tourne la tête pour pouvoir les atteindre, je le vois de profil…Il est beau de profil… De face aussi… De dos idem… Il est vraiment beau ! Faut que je me calme là… On dirait une groupie qui est complètement hystérique parce que son idole lui a fait un signe de main. Signe de main d'ailleurs adressé à la foule et pas à elle en particulier, mais allez expliquez ça à une groupie enragée. Entre temps, il a terminé, il me regarde avec l'air un peu de celui qui va sauter d'un avion avec un parachute qui a une chance sur dix de s'ouvrir… Je lui fais un sourire, enfin c'est très dur, je n'en ai jamais fait moi ! Allez étire tes lèvres, pas comme quand tu fais l'air méprisant, non avec tact, allez… Y arrive pas… Je l'embrasse, faute de sourire, autant un peu de plaisir… (Orochimaru : Tu crois qu'on peut vraiment s'embrasser dans cette position… L'auteur : T'es sensé avoir la bouche pleine là.)

Je cherche sa langue avec la mienne, je pars à la recherche de terres lointaines…lalalaaaa… Euh, je m'égare là. J'en profite pour introduire mon doigt mouillé dans son intimité, comme ça, ça lui éviteras de crier… Aïe ! M'a mordu la langue l'enflure ! Très désirable l'enflure mais une enflure comme même… Ma pauvre langue, j'ai mal… Comment ça elle aurait du pas traîner là ? Hé quand j'embrasse quelqu'un je fais le French Kiss moi !

(Jamais compris pourquoi on dit que c'est français… Peut-être parce qu'on fait beaucoup de trucs avec notre langue…

Kabuto : Pas qu'avec la langue à mon avis…

L'auteur : Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Kabuto : Vu que t'es Français de nationalité, les français sont des gens tordus…

L'auteur : Vas te faire foutre !

Kabuto : Ben justement à l'instant où t'as coupé et ben c'était ce que j'étais en train de faire…

L'auteur : Même plus le droit de se poser de questions…)

Et ma langue devait être obligatoirement dans sa bouche, je vais pas non plus vous décrire comment on embrasse quelqu'un ? De toutes façons, j'ai un Kabuto sur le feu moi ! (Kabuto : c'est surtout que l'auteur n'en sait absolument rien… L'auteur : Arrête de parler ou je supprime le lemon.) Il se détache de ma bouche et rougit et essaie de parler, sûrement pour s'excuser, mais je bouge mon doigt dans son intimité, le début de sa phrase se transforme en un gémissement. Je suce son cou encore une fois, il se retient à la carte, serrant de ses mains le plan. Plan qu'il va bientôt déchirer si il continue. Je rentre un deuxième doigt, il a un hoquet de surprise, je le fais lentement aller et venir pour l'habituer, quand c'est fait je m'exécute plus rapidement… Il hurle son plaisir. Dans la pièce, on n'entend que ses cris… Je continue toujours à suçoter son cou. Je retire brusquement mes doigts, il pousse un râle de mécontentement vite remplacé par un cri. Je lui enfonce puissamment mes canines (Que ceux qui avait pensé autre chose arrête de baver sur leurs claviers, merci !) ça doit être douloureux je sais, mais je profite que son attention soit centré autre part pour lui enfoncer mon sexe (Kabuto : où ça ? où ça ! L'auteur : Dans ton cul ! Dans ton cul !) Je me demande si il s'en rend compte. J'arrête de le mordre, il semble enfin se rendre compte qu'un objet non identifié vient de s'enfoncer dans son cul… Décryptons les pensées de mon Kabuto ensembles : Heu… Je crois que j'ai quelque chose dans le cul là… Je l'ai même pas sentit entré… Enfin faut dire qu'il m'a mordu… C'est volumineux… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Il rougit, je crois qu'il a comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Je me retire doucement pour mieux rentrer un peu plus vite. Il recommence à gémir. Je continue de plus en plus vite. Il me cri de continuer, je m'exécute, je cri aussi, je prend son sexe de ma main et commence à le masturber au rythme de mes vas et viens. Des vagues de désirs me traversent, j'en veux plus, tellement plus…Il jouit enfin, je sens le liquide sur ma paume, je sens qu'il se contracte, je jouis en lui. Un étrange bien-être me prend tandis que je me retire de lui.

Il est toujours contre le mur, il serre le plan déchiquetés dans ses mains, il l'a arraché lors de… nos échanges de bons procédés dirons nous… Il le tient comme si il avait l'impression de rêver, comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Je ramène le liquide blanchâtre à mes lèvres, et le déguste avec appétit, une saveur incomparable, lui jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, de ses désirs aussi. Quand j'ai finis, je lèche mes doigts pour ne pas perdre une miette de cet appétissant breuvage… Quand j'ai terminé, je remets mon pantalon. Je m'approche de Kabuto, son souffle est court et précipité. Il tient encore debout c'est déjà ça… Enfin si on enlève le mur je suis sûr qu'il tomberait… Je descend vers ses chevilles et remonte son pantalon, je le lui reboutonne, et mes mains toujours sur la fermeture, je murmure :

-J'espère remettre ça une prochaine fois.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement (Kabuto : Parce qu'il y avait une porte ? L'auteur : Ouais et que si tu continues, tu vas te la prendre.) Un ninja entre précipitamment et ignorant nos deux corps enlacés dans une position plus que louche, il me dit :

-Orochimaru-sama, on a reçu la nouvelle lessiveuse !

**Fin **

L'auteur (très ennuyé) :

-C'est bizarre, le titre correspond pas à la fic, en plus c'était vraiment de la totale impro… ça devait pas être comme ça d'habitude…

Kabuto (pas de compassion, mister sans coeur) :

-Je voudrai pas dire, mais ça ressemble plus à un viol qu'autre chose…

L'auteur (lueur perverse inébranlable) :

-Pourtant ça avait l'air de te plaire ! Bon, vous l'avez déjà fait en position assise dans un lit, position debout contre un mur… Il reste quoi ?

Kabuto (air très effrayé) :

-T'oserais pas nous faire faire toutes les positions ?

L'auteur (toujours une lueur perverse et un sourire innocent ( c'est possible à faire ! Je le fais tout le temps !) :

-Pourquoi pas ? Puis j'ai une idée de fic avec scénar. Plusieurs chapitres mais ça se termine en lemon bien entendu. Part contre faut que je demande à mes amis pour les positions, ils sont très instruits sur ça (moi aussi, mais je retiens rien…)

Kabuto (au bord du suicide) :

-Ark ! Tu peux pas faire comme les gens de ton âge et écrire des trucs mignons avec des princesses, des princes charmants, et une histoire avec seulement des baisers et c'est tout ? Qui se finisses pas avec un truc de cul ?

L'auteur (moue enfantine) :

-Mais j'ai essayé moi ! Mais dés que c'est vous deux, peux pas ! Faut que je vous imagine tout le temps à vous sauter comme des bêtes, pas ma faute !

Kabuto (se barre en courant) :

-Attrape moi si tu veux faire ta fic !

L'auteur (en colère) :

-Traître ! Laissez des reviews ! Je répondrai si vous me laissez votre email ! Bon maintenant faut rattraper l'autre…

L'auteur suit le même chemin que Kabuto, avec un filet à bishonens.

Et surtout, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël même si c'est déjà passé et une superbe nouvelle année ! (Même si je sens que la mienne ne va pas être réussi…)


End file.
